AarBrooke: The Changing Tides
by SwillowLuver123
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and love - or should I say Alomomolove - is in the air. Worldwide famous Shiny Hunter, Brooke, is stricken with what to give her beloved on this most important of holidays. But Aaron already has a gift... a gift that might make or break their relationship. AaronXBrooke.


**AarBrooke in...  
**

 **THE CHANGING TIDES**

WAVES CRASH ALONG THE SHORE, shifting the snow-white sands of Cyllage City's eastern beach until it becomes as smooth as pristine glass. It seems untouchable—too perfect to be tainted by the hands of men. Yet it is often disrupted by the footprints of people and Pokémon, bustling along the busy pathway that leads from Cyllage to Geosenge Town. It's too early for travelers now, however. The golden sun is just barely over the horizon, painting the sky with more colors than even a Smeargle's tail could manage.

All over Cyllage, women wake to the unfamiliar scent of breakfast being cooked. _Oh, what a lovely surprise_ , they all think, for most mornings it is they and not their lovers who prepare meals. They tug on their slippers and robes and tiptoe downstairs to watch, a picture of happiness, despite missing their children. It's lonely in many houses, the young one's doors are all shut tight. Most sons and daughters are off exploring the region with their new partners, unaware of the importance of the day that is just beginning all over Kalos.

But not all women are in such high spirits. One girl—not quite a woman—sits alone on the beach that was once so void of life. Her eyes are fixed on the horizon line. She's still wearing her pajamas, blue with white stars. Everybody knows her, and she's more than aware of it. She is as famous as any Gym leader after all: a Shiny Hunter, a unique type of Pokémon trainer who captures and raises only Pokémon of a different color from their original. Brooke operates alongside her twin sister, Willow. Together, they've made quite a name for themselves.

Yet it was not of her success that Brooke was currently thinking. No, her mind was set on one thing and one thing only: her boyfriend, fellow Hunter Aaron Oathout. This is their first Valentine's day, their first real holiday as a couple. Brooke hates to acknowledge the fear in her heart, but she can feel how powerful it is, tearing at her with claws sharper even than a Weavile's. Her situation is not so difficult to comprehend. She wants nothing more than to spend Valentine's alongside Aaron, but yet here she was, hiding from him on the beach below the city.

What to get him?

 _What?_

A shiny, that's for sure. But shinies are so rare… and she'd wasted so much time worrying about which one to pick already. _For being so famous, she_ thinks as she bows her head further _, I sure am an awful girlfriend._

Suddenly, she looks over at the water. She has only a moment's hesitation before jumping up and running toward the ocean, pulling her fishing rod out of her bag in the process. She casts far into the water, her fingers trembling with fear. She is afraid, but she knows she has to do this. It's as important as Valentine's day itself.

* * *

LATER, BROOKE SITS ON THE BEACH ONCE MORE. Her fishing rod has been put away and she's staring at an Ultra Ball cupped in her hands. It only took her 20 tries, and bam, shiny Luvdisc! It looks just like any shiny Luvdisc she's ever seen, bright yellow with pink lips. Aaron will never know this difference. He'll never know it was captured via an overpowered method that should never be abused under any circumstances ever.

The sound of hooves suddenly alerts Brooke's attention. She looks across the beach. Pounding toward her across the sand is a pink Antelope-looking legendary. Aaron's shiny Virizion, Unnamed ( **because some _people_ don't nickname their shinies** ).

"It is so good to see you, my love!" Aaron calls to Brooke, leaping across the sand with all the exuberance of a young child. He catches her in a strong embrace, and although her hold is not quite as firm, she returns his affection with as much enthusiasm as she can muster. "I must tell you all about my travels. To Unova and onward, I've journeyed, I must tell you who I saw outside of Dragonspiral Tower. Dylan, mourning his FLOYT. And he was wearing…," Aaron sniffs loudly, the words too painful for him. "The sweater vest he bought after he stole 50$ from that one guy on Twitch when he didn't even twerk…"

"Goodness, he has fallen…"

"Yes indeed. But idgaf." Aaron suddenly laughs, and Brooke laughs alongside with him. It is a moment before Aaron manages to compose himself enough to speak again. "Oh, but the gift. The gift! I search everywhere for the perfect gift for you on this most special of days. I finally found it after 21,452 fishing encounters—I used my trusty online _calculator_ —a heart appeared, and it is now mine to give to whomever I see fit. Please accept it. Please be with me forever."

"O-of course, Aaron," Brooke says, batting her eyelashes.

Aaron gets down on one knee, and with a swift flick of his hand takes a Poke ball from his belt. The ball is pink with a heart on it. _A love ball_ , Brooke thinks. _He cares enough for me to go to go all the way to Johto..._ "

"Take it, Brooke. Take it."

Brooke accepts the ball. Pushing back her worry she presses the button in the center. A flash of red light appears and streaks toward the ocean. It takes a moment for anything to happen, but then from the depths of the water before them a beautiful pink fish leaps! The fish is heart-shaped, and has green eyes… a shiny Alomomola!

"OH!" Brooke gasps, clapping a hand to her mouth. The fish gives her a stare, its eyes twinkling like shooting stars. As her excitement ebbs away guilt begins to fill her. She looks down at the simple Ultra Ball in her hand. The tiny fish-chained Luvdisc feels suddenly as heavy as a Geodude.

"M-major congrats…" Is all she manages to say, the time-old words echoing across the empty beach.

"ty. Now, what have you for me, apart from your beautiful smile?" Aaron wonders, eyeing the Pokeball in her hand. She tries to hide it at first, but then gives up and hands it to him with a sigh. "Oh, I can't believe it! You took all the time to get me—" His voice fades as he releases the Pokémon inside. The golden Luvdisc flops on the ground, staring up at them with beady eyes. "It's beautiful!" He screams abruptly, and reaches over to embrace Brooke once again. But this time she sidesteps him, adverting her gaze with so much guilt that he can't help but ask her what the problem is.

"I… I can't lie to you," she says sadly. "That Luvdisc was found through…" She looks at the ground. "CONSECUTIVE FISHING!"

There is silence between the lovers. Brooke begins to sob, and for a moment it seems as though Aaron's sense of betrayal might take over. Yet the calm expression on his face speaks for itself. He walks to her slowly, and places a hand on her shoulder.

"There, there. Do not shed tears my love, for I know you only did it because you spent so much time worrying about what to give me. I love this Luvdisc. She has character, just like you. A shiny…" he pauses, smiling. "A shiny is only worth what its owner believes, and I believe this golden heart is worth the world. The odds… mean nothing. They're simply numbers."

Her love for him ignites anew like a Charmander's flame, burning brightly with enough warmth to heat a chilled Snorunt through to the bone.

"Have I ever told you… how much I love you?"

"Everyday, I see it in your eyes."

The lovers embrace on the beach, and cool water washes over their feet. After a few moments, Aaron lowers his head and whispers in his darling's ear, his voice keen and sultry. "Now, Brooke, my dear. May I play with your hair… in Amie?"


End file.
